


The Spider

by Woodface



Series: Of Soldiers and Wolves (Maria Hill/Natasha Romanoff drabble collection) [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodface/pseuds/Woodface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria/Natasha, circus performers AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spider

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avesnongrata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avesnongrata/gifts).



They call her the Spider because she moves up on the tight ropes with a smoothness that taunts the imagination; they call her The Widow as men fear what they’d can’t hold or keep.

Maria watches her always, watches the grace and poise and knows the hours of training that go into creating this perfect illusion and her breath catches with the audience, her eyes widen as she’s pulled into the web just like everyone. Unlike everyone, she knows, she knows of the broken bones and the ugly scars, of the scrapes and the rope burn; she knows the softness of those lips against her skin; she knows Natasha Romanoff.


End file.
